


After The NME's - Yungblud x Reader

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Yungblud (Musician), dominic harrison
Genre: Almost Kiss, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Speech, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, NME awards, POV Third Person, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: After the NME's reader finds herself in the bar celebrating the win with Dom. Dom is drunk and he takes a liking to her.Heavily based off this: https://twitter.com/yungbraindead/status/1258217886407106560 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyZbIuIdpXk&t=173s
Relationships: Dominic Harrison x You, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Yungblud/ Reader, Yungblud/ You, dominic harrison x reader, yungblud x reader, yungblud x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	After The NME's - Yungblud x Reader

Her eyes never left him, like everyone else's she was sure. Afterall that's what they were all here for, him. She must have looked so dumb with the grin that wouldn’t wipe off her face. She already promised herself to be as confident as possible and if she had the chance, say what she wanted to. 

He was up on the bar, looking mindless happy and outrageously beautiful but completely blind drunk. He’d been drinking since 6pm and it had just rolled into the early hours of the morning. 

Her heart was so full, ready to burst. She'd been waiting so long to be able to just say hi to him. And here they were, in a small pub in London; all squished together. It was like a fever dream. NME had made this all possible.

His hips swung around with the music hotly. One hand occupied by a full glass of beer, he still managed to do air guitar and stick his tongue out though of course. It was a very Dom move. 

He glanced down at the crowd of people in the pub, these people were his family. He felt so loved and safe even if he could barely keep his thoughts in line. 

“Alright help me down luv.” He shifted slightly to the edge of the bar, taking a large gulp of beer.

His hands reached out for hers and she caught them just in time for him to stumble forward and jump down onto the floor. He laughed crazily and put his drink down in the place he was just standing. She couldn’t help but giggle with him, he was insane, in the best way possible. This definitely was that chance. 

“Hi.” She blurted out, nervously. 

She was making eye contact with the man who had given her life, made it feel easier to breathe. He put feelings into music and gave young people a voice. 

“Ello Luv!” He greeted, resting his hands on her shoulders for stability. His body still wobbled around a bit and she wanted to help him out by holding onto him but didn’t know if that was crossing the line or not. 

“You alright Dom?” Concern rested on her features and she compromised with herself, one her resting on the left side of his waist; helping him regain his footing. 

“Ya. I’m fine!” He waved her off lazily, not phased by any of it. “Whats ya name? You look amazing by the way, this outfit is fire.” He smiled goofily down at her, noticing the classic pink and black attire. 

“Y/N. You look stunning tonight, what an outfit. I love the pigtails as well, they really suit you. Wear your hair like that more often. The pink is so you.” She complimented openly, this was going swimmingly. 

“I should, shouldn’t I. I look hot.” He bit his lip in thought for a moment. “So, how long did ya wait to be ‘ere tonight?” He spoke, taking the most intense eye contact. 

“A long time, that doesn’t matter. It was all worth it. You deserve this award and more Dom, I mean it. You are gonna be big one day soon, remember these times and always smile.” She smiled at him and he immediately gave her a big hug, squashing their bodies together. 

“We’re all family now and forever. Thank you for coming out, ya know it means the world to me.” He said close to her ear, it made a shiver run down her spine that she tried hard to stop but couldn’t. He smirked at her reaction, not that she could see it. “And I will remember these moments, I promise ya, ok?” He added. 

“Ok.” She nodded. 

As he pulled back, the call of his name from behind distracted him but before wandering off, his hand passingly cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“Y/N.” He drawled before turning fully and getting swallowed into another conversation. 

And if that wasn’t the most dramatic fairy tale ending of the all time she had no idea what was. She hadn’t even got a picture or signature, nothing to prove to everyone but more so herself that all of this did just happen. 

“Did he just…” The girl beside her trailed off, in obviously as much shock as she was herself. 

“Ah huh.” She blinked a couple of times, biting her lip. The hug was enough for her, he smelt like flowers and cotton mixed with beer and hints of whisky which he somehow pulled off. But that did other things to her.

“Wait, let me look back.” The girl pulled up the recording on her phone and they both huddled together to watch it.

It was so strange to see herself in one of these videos. Looking back on it made her head spin. She saw the smirk, the little shit. He loved to tease way too much. 

“I can send this to you, add me on twitter.” She handed over her phone. “He likes you.” 

“I’d appreciate that and he’s drunk. Probably teasing everyone else like that as well, he does enough of it when he’s sober.” She typed in her username. “Done.” Handing back the phone. 

“Yeah, you're right. Where did he go anyway? I want him to write a tattoo for me.” 

“I dont know.” They both searched the crowd for his obnoxious plaid yellow outfit. 

He was on the other side of the bar now, lord knows how he always got around so fast. The music had stopped and he clincked two glasses together. Causing everyone to quiet down and look his way after a few moments. 

“Listen, I just want to say that this fookin night has been so special to me cuz I don't understand how fookin big this is gettin. Right? I don't… I don’t get it, I don’t get it, very fookin day when we fookin win something like that. All I understand is that I luv you so fookin much, each and every one of you.” 

Everyone cheered loudly and Dom shook his head in disbelief. His eyes looking out on everyone and when they locked onto hers he continued,“This, this, this. This is fookin not mine, this is not mine, this is ours.” He held the award up in the air. 

A few stray comments were yelled out, ones like ‘you deserve it’ and ‘we love you’. She could not have been happier for him. 

“And it always will be fookin OURS! I wanted to belong somewhere and now I fookin do!” He yelled, his own emotions were overwhelming but he spoke incredibly well when he was drunk, everyone continued to scream. Tom grabbed at his shoulder, shaking him back and forth in excitement. 

The music then continued and everything went crazy again, bodies moving. She didn’t expect less. Ordering another drink, she sipped on it leisurely. Making small talk with the guy next to her. He had pink hair just like Dom’s and it looked great. They talked about this whole experience, sung to the music and had a few more drinks together. He seemed really sweet. She was going to have so many friends on twitter after this. 

A hand touched her shoulder lightly and she assumed it was one of the people she’d met within the night but by the look on the guy’s face she’d been talking to it wasn’t just some random. 

She turned around and there he was again. In all his glory, honestly the sight made her want to pass out. “Fuck.” She hummed aloud, causing Dom to laugh and throw a peace sign like a twat. 

No way she made him laugh like that. 

“Y/N.” He sing songed, leaning in close to her face. “Dance with me. Come home with me.” He offered casually, in a similar tone; his eyes closing as their foreheads met. His body swinging around again. 

It went from 0 to 100 real quick and she felt her body awaken and light up with a white heat. His breath was on her skin, lips so close. This wasn’t going to be an easy thing to do. He was so much more adorable, crazy and attractive then any photo or video would ever show. 

His hands rested on her waist so gently and when she didn’t flinch away, he grinned madly. She let him sway the both of them around for a few moments. This was a very unseen turn of events. It was so unfortunate that it had to be this way. She so desperately didn’t want to ruin this. 

“You know, I could never.” Her hands cupped his cheeks involuntarily, she felt like this moment called for it. “Not after what this family is all about. You are completely plastered. And quite adorable might I add.” 

He groaned softly but didn’t let go of her body. He just wanted her, out of everyone here.

“But I will put my number in your phone, if you want me to. And if you remember me.. You can message.” It was her turn to smirk. “It's a damn shame as well because there is nothing I’d rather do then snog you right now.” 

“Hmmm.” He would settle for that. It probably wasn’t the brightest idea, him having a one night stand right now. Especially when everyone was filming and taking photos, it would definitely end in a scandal. 

“I’ll save one for ya.” He kissed her cheek fondly. “You all amaze me sometimes.” He wrapped his arms fully around her body, head resting on her shoulder. “Doesn’t mean we can’t dance.” He mumbled into her skin.

“No, no it doesn’t.”


End file.
